Wedding Night
by cheekycheerios
Summary: One-Shot. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's wedding night at Pemberly. Adult-content. Rated M.


She sat in her chemise, having stripped off the heavy layers of cloth that had weighed her down as much as her thoughts had during the course of the ceremony. Her thoughts raced now as she anticipated his entrance. He had looked extremely handsome standing across from her with his thick head of hair and his large eyes staring deeply into hers. Her heart pace quickened at the thought of his presence and she had to steady her hands. His form had always been appealing to her (even before knowing her own heart) and she knew that he would be patient with her but the nervousness of broaching the divide that separated her from womanhood was slightly terrifying her.

Her hair was released from the multitude of pins that had held it in place for the day and now lay, loosely gathered by a ribbon, down her back. She was just preparing to rise from her spot at the vanity and move herself to the window when the door to the chamber opened and he walked in.

They caught the others eye in the mirror and held the gaze for a moment before he smiled briefly and then turned to the bed where he began to undress himself. Feeling incredibly shy, she returned her attention to the display of nick-nacks in front of her. Many of the small items were little tokens given to her in recognition of the day. She fiddled with them with no mind to what she was doing; her only intention was to keep her attention away from him.

He spoke not a word as he peeled his coat, and then his waistcoat off. He gave a small cough as he removed his cravat but nothing more. At last he was in only his white, balloon sleeved shirt and his breeks. Padding over on bare feet, he grabbed a chair and set it gently behind her own stool. Again their eyes met and she dared a small smile of her own, though her blush quickly obscured it. He hid his own grin at her shyness.

Slowly, he rose a hand and brushed away her mane of hair, exposing the elegant curve of her neck. His lips seared the sensitive skin of her white throat as his hot breath pooled around her. Her own breath hitched and instinctively she bent her head to allow him better access. His other hand came up and circled her waist, holding her steady as he trailed a steady line of passionate kisses along her jaw, ear, neck, and shoulder. Her skin was tingling and her breathing was not her own. She gave a glance at the mirror and found the scene before her completely arousing. A wetness began to spread between her legs and the feeling wasn't at all unpleasant.

The hand at her waist began to move in a downward descent, tracing the firm outline of her leg. She felt him searching for the hem of her chemise so helped him lift it. In silent answer to her assistance, he nipped her neck, flooding her with even more sensations. His body was pressed tightly against hers and she could feel his more regular breathing contrasting to her shorter intakes of air.

The touch of his hand on her bare thigh sent her into raptures and her breasts heaved with every quick breath she took. He inched his way higher until he could feel the bush and slick pool within. She gasped as his fingers breached her maidenhead and began pumping in and out in a rhythmic intoxication. She could no longer support the weight of her head, so she tilted it back to rest upon his shoulder. His mouth continued it's shower of kisses but as his active fingers rubbed her clitoris his tongue darted out and began sucking her neck. She gave a cry and dug her fingers into the sides of the stool she was sitting on. His motions grew faster and he reveled in the wet, slickness of her folds. He rubbed her with a firm pressure identifying the spot that gave her the most pleasure and kept at it until she finally came into his hand.

He silently licked his fingers as she recovered her breath, and appreciated the beautiful swell of her breasts. With ease, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the ready bed. She didn't protest, indeed she smiled up at him and traced the line of his jaw. The moment her head hit the pillow she raised her arms and trapped his face in her hands, bringing his head down to hers. Their tongues mingled in a slow progression until neither of them could bare the inaction of their lower quarters.

Once again he raised the hem of her chemise but this time he did away with it completely so that she lay bare before him. In his eagerness he could not remove his own remaining articles, but had only the choice to fill his mouth with one of her rosy nipples. She dug her fingers into his hair as he licked and sucked with a gentleness that charmed her. Automatically she wrapped her legs around him and brought her pelvis up for his further inspection. He only pushed her down and went onto the next breast. A cold draft came chilling upon her abandoned breast so she focused on the one that was receiving the luxurious attention. A now familiar tightening was beginning to start in her core and she anticipated it's release. But before it could come he stopped and was now removing his shirt.

The lines of his muscles were her's to admire and a faint light-headedness came upon her when she followed the line that disappeared into his breeks. She was momentarily disappointed when he dipped down again over her body, that she should no longer see his physique, but the next sensation erased all disappointments.

His tongue was, once again, doing wonders. She felt the mingling of her own wetness with his probing mouth. Her folds were being treated to such a tasting that she could not describe. The flat press of his tongue sent waves of senselessness to her brain that all she could do was cry out in ecstasy. He lapped up her juices and continued sucking and licking and nibbling and - oh my! so many other things that made her feel that she was close to bursting. She was just reaching the point of climax when he abruptly pulled away.

She propped herself up to see the reason of his hasty departure only to feel a red hotness spreading across her face when she saw him as he had been on the day of his birth. His member moved quite independently _and_ eagerly, if she were to be honest. In a huff of exasperation, she plopped back down and waited for him to come on top of her once more.

A sweet whisper entered her ear promising gentleness. The next moment she felt his tip at her entrance and a sudden, overwhelming desire came over her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him until he was in her. She cried out in slight pain and he waited patiently until she adjusted to his size. The moment she wiggled in a sign to continue he resumed the steady motion of plunging into her again - and again - and again.

She was riding with him and all show of pain was gone as she arched her back and tilted her head to release a very pleasing moan to his ears. He saw that she was enjoying it immensely but not yet coming to completion, so he grasped her hips and rose her ever so slightly so that he could penetrate her with all the force of gravity with him.

Her moans increased as their hips met each other with each renewing thrust. Gasping and calling out his name, he soon felt himself releasing the building pressure that had started the moment his finger had rubbed circles around her clitoris. Shortly after, she came with many gasps and quick breaths which evened out into a shuddering breathing. She smiled up at him fully now and cupped his warm face, enjoying the feeling of possession that he was hers and she his.

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss and then lay down next to her, encircling her in his strong arms. Just as they were both drifting into sleep he whispered, "welcome home, my love."


End file.
